1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pelt or hide stretchers, that is, apparatus used for stretching a hide after it is freshly removed from an animal to permit the hide to dry. The hide thereafter can be processed for use in making coats and other items of fur.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of hide stretchers have been used since the beginning of recorded history for the use in curing hides. They are typically made of wood and usually of a flat board which is configured so that the hide can be stretched over it. With some animals it is possible to remove the hide in the form of a closed sleeve in which case the hide can be stretched over a board with the hide extending on both sides of the board. Hide stretchers have been made out of tree limbs. More recent efforts to provide improved hide stretchers are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,632,551
2,185,441
2,290,457
2,594,902
3,313,038
3,407,634.
All of the known methods of stretching hides work satisfactorily. One problem exists, however, with the hides of a certain type of animals, such as beaver, wherein the hide is typically of a substantially circular pattern. It is difficult to arrange such hides on the known type stretchers.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved device for stretching hides.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a device for stretching a hide, particularly that of a substantially circular configuration, in which the stretcher may be extended so as to apply equal stretching force around the full perimeter of the hide.
These general objects, as well as other and more specific objects of the invention, will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.